The One Who Dared to Intrude Girls Night
by Angel Ebony
Summary: Soul is kicked out due to girl's night at his and Maka's apartment. What happens when he is caught sneeking in for his iPod? A makeover that's what, also featuring Maka singing Toxic by Brittany Spears. WARNING:MAY CAUSE EXTREME LAUGHTER AND HAPPINESS!


**_Disclaimer: Yea, I sold Soul Eater a long time ago so it's not mine. (Okay, yea . . . umm I was kidding) I also don't own the song Toxic by Britney Spears...maybe not so sadly XD Jk_**

* * *

><p><em>Why was I kicked out? Why didn't she just have a girl's night at the mansion? I mean it is <em>my _apartment! _Soul thought as he walked on the streets of Death City on his way to Black*Star's house. Yes, he had been kicked out by Maka, so that she could have a girl's night, with Tsubaki and the Thompsons. He knocked on Black*Star's front door only to get an obnoxious answer from the other side.

"Who is disturbing the great god, Black*Star?" He yelled, Soul twitched at the arrogance.

"Maka kicked me out! Its girl's night, idiot, let me in!" Soul yelled pounding on the door. _It'll only be one night, and its either him or the symmetry god._

"Soul? Yo what's up?" Black*Star said swinging the door open, hitting me flat in the face. _Damn it, I hate this already._

"Remove your door from my face now!" I groaned, _maybe prissy symmetry god will still have a room to spare. _

"Sorry dude, my bad," Black*Star apologized scratching the back of his head.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Girls' POV<span>_**

"Okay," Liz said chugging her water bottle. "Who wants to play truth or dare?" She smirked evilly, but never the less we nodded.

"I'll go first," Patty stated jumping up and down excitedly. "Okay, Tsubaki truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tsubaki answered shrugging slightly.

"Hm. . . Who's your best friend?" Patty asked tilting her head.

"Oh,that's easy everyone here!" Tsubaki said as we all giggled_. Its truly amazing that demon hunters can act this girly. _

"Aww! Thanks Tsubaki!" Liz said pulling her into a hug.

"Okay, I'm next," Tsubaki exclaimed looking around the room. "Maka, truth or dare?"

"Hm. . .If I say truth will it be like Pattty's?" Maka asked Tsubaki, Tsubaki smirked at Maka kind of like a big sister.

"You'll have to ask to find out," She teased making Maka pout.

"Fine, dare, I don't trust you people." Maka blurted after some careful thinking.

"Okay, go in Soul's room and. . ." Tsubaki looked at the other girls,"any ideas?" Liz went crawled over to Tsubaki and whispered something in her ear, _oh no. _They smirked evily in my direction.

"Go in Soul's room and put on his boxers!" Tsubaki and Liz laughed, while Patty giggled from her perch on my bed._ What an innocent camelia dare that is._

"Eww. . . Creepy!" Maka shivered at the thought. "You can't make me do that! I can't go in Soul's room and take some of his stuff!"

"You'd only be taking one pair of boxers chill," Liz stated in her usual laid back tone.

"Yea, Maka is right. Its no fair that she has to get in trouble for a stupid dare," Tsubaki sighed. "Darn that would have been funny."

"Okay fine she gets a new one." Liz said sulking,"it would have been classic."

"Dress like a slut and sing 'Toxic' then." Tsubaki said, Maka shrugged and got up.

"Fine," She said going into her walk in closet and slipping off her shirt she put on a tight see through top she use to use at the beach. Then she looked around and grabbed a pair of shortie shorts compliments of Blair.

"Ready yet?" Patty asked knocking on the door.

"Yea start the music!" Maka said, she then heard the music start and sprung out of the closet and stood up on her bed as if it were a stage. Liz then handed her a purple hair brush to use as a fake microphone, and Maka started to sing:

'_Baby, can't you see_  
><em>I'm calling<em>  
><em>A guy like you<em>  
><em>Should wear a warning<em>  
><em>It's dangerous<em>  
><em>I'm fallin'<em>

_There's no escape_  
><em>I can't wait<em>  
><em>I need a hit<em>  
><em>Baby, give me it<em>  
><em>You're dangerous<em>  
><em>I'm lovin' it<em>

_Too high_  
><em>Can't come down<em>  
><em>Losing my head<em>  
><em>Spinning 'round and 'round<em>  
><em>Do you feel me now<em>

_With a taste of your lips_  
><em>I'm on a ride<em>  
><em>You're toxic I'm slipping under<em>  
><em>With a t<em>a_ste of a poison paradise_  
><em>I'm addicted to you<em>  
><em>Don't you know that you're toxic<em>  
><em>And I love what you do<em>  
><em>Don't you know that you're toxic<em>

_It's getting late_  
><em>To give you up<em>  
><em>I took a sip<em>  
><em>From my devil's cup<em>  
><em>Slowly<em>  
><em>It's taking over me'<em>

_(A/N" I know that isn't the true full song forgive me please...)_

The song ended and the girls giggled again. They hear a bang and all turned around to see Soul, his iPod on the floor next to him. Maka's eyes widened in horror as she stared at her weapon then down at her see through top and lime green bra hairbrush still in hand mouth open to start the next word.

"I'm going to leave. . .err. . .now," Soul stuttered in a very uncool manner.

"Not so fast Soul," Liz said almost seductively almost frighteningly and slipping over his shoulder and down his chest until it rested comfortably on his abs. He shook visibly, blood dripped from his nostril. "Stay and have some fun," Liz whispered in his ear, the shaking worsened the blood dripped in a stream.

"I. . .I. . ." He stuttered incoherently.

"Now girls," she yelled and she jumped out of the way as a chair was slid sweeping Soul of his feet literally.

"Maka do you have any duct tape?" Patty asked giggling; Maka nodded and went into the kitchen coming back with a roll of new silver duct tape.

"No! Someone help me!" Soul screamed struggling against the three girls and the chair.

"Don't worry Soul we just want to make you pretty," Patty giggled and Maka ripped a piece of tape and stuck it to his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Black*Star's Doorstep an hour later<span>_**

"What the hell, who disturbs the great and almighty Black*Star?" Black*star said slamming the door open, smashing Soul's head for the second time that day.

"Mph!"

"Huh? Soul is that you?" The ninja asked looking down at the camellia pattern *Star first grinned then fell over laughing, "What did they do to you?"

"Mph wu ihct!" Soul yelled through the duct tape struggling against the scarfs that had his hands traped like handcuffs behind his back, his ankles tied in a similar position.

"Huh? Hold on," the blue hair ninja pushed Soul over to his side then ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

"Damn chicks," Soul said the girls laughed to and high fived each other on their victory walking home to post the pictures of Soul on Facebook and enjoy their girls night undisturbed.

***A Description Of Soul Eater Evans, 11pm at 3 Death Ct.***

1. He had dark red blush

2. He had dark purple lips

3. He had bright pink eyeshadow

4. He had way to much mascara on

5. His bangs were spray painted pink

He was wearing a skirt and a pink top

7. A post-it note had been taped to his gag: 'don't even think about coming back' sighed by four different lipstick kisses

* * *

><p>AN: *Dies laughing* Sorry for some OOCness, but it couldn't be helped. This has been rotting in my files for so long I almost lost it anyway it was super fun to write. I hope you enjoyed please review.

P.S. This is a warning to guys everywhere


End file.
